Back for you
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: Ron is away on Auror mission. When he gets back however, he barely spends any time with Hermione, before he is sent away again. Will he return? Songfic based on Back For You, by One Direction. One shot.


_Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there. I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere. _

Ron looked around. Surrounding him were many other Aurors, all of them in combat with Deatheaters who had been on the run. He closed his eyes, seeing his beautiful girlfriend at there home. Her hair was beautiful, brown, and fairly bushy. Her eyes were like chocolate, filled with love for him. He opened his eyes quickly, but everywhere he looked, she was there. How he missed her.

_I'm watching you from the stage, yeah, you're smile is so on every face now, but every time you wake up, your hearing me say, Goodbye!_

Hermione looked up towards the stage. Ron was home. Finally. Kingsley was awarding him and the other Aurors bravery awards. She couldn't stop smiling. That night, she was so happy to cuddle up to him, feel his warmth. He smiled, and pulled her close. The next morning, however, she woke up finding him racing around, picking up clothes, and forcing them into a bag. "Whatcha doing?" she asked sleepily. "I'm sorry 'Moine. I've gotta go again. Another mission." She looked up at him, trying to hold back tears. "But you just got back," she whispered. "I know, and I'm sorry." He leaned down, and kissed her. "I love you, 'Mione. Goodbye." Hermione barely said a word, as he grabbed his bag, kissed her once more, and apparated out.

_Baby! You don't have to worry! I'll be coming back for you! Back for you! Back for you! You! Lately, I've been going crazy! So I'm coming back for you, back for you, you!_

Ron was loosing it. He knew he was. He remembered Hermione's face as he left, tears welling in her eyes. He wished that he had said no. He wished he could have stayed with her, holding her. He would have made her breakfast. Scrambled egg on toast, with bacon, just like she likes. Then could have watched that show she likes, the one with the chef who use to be fat, and the guy who is a dinosaur person. Mates, or friends, or something like that. Then he would take her to some fancy restaurant. He knew it. He had to go back. To go back for her.

_I've never been so into somebody before, and every time we both touch, I only want more._

__Hermione sat on the couch, all alone. Tissues were all around her, and even friends couldn't cheer her up. It was like all the episodeswere based on Love, to laugh in her face. It wasn't fair. She had never liked anyone as much as she liked Ron. She loved him, for Gods sake! She couldn't live without him, so why did he keep leaving her? Why did he keep going away? Was his work more important than her? She remembered their first kiss, in the middle of the battle. She remembered when they had moved into their flat, the way Ron had hung a chudley cannons poster above their bed. She needed him. She needed to run her fingers through his hair, to kiss him, to love him. She needed him more than ever.

_So tell me nothing's gonna change yeah, And you won't ever walk away yeah, Cause even though every night, you'll know what I'll say, Goobye!_

__Ron was scared. What if she was mad at him? What if she's left, and he goes home to an empty flat? What if she's had enough, and walked away from him, and gone to find someone better, someone like Krum or McLaggen. He wouldn't blame her. He's been going out, leaving her all alone, treating her like she was second best. But she wasn't. She was first, and she always would be. He just wanted her to be proud of him. For her to be happy she was his girlfriend. Everything he did was for her. Everything.

_Baby, you don't have to worry! I'll becoming back for you, back for you, back you! You! Lately, I've been going crazy, so I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you! You! _

Ron knocked softly on the door. He left. He came home. He couldn't stay away. It opened, and he was relieved to find Hermione standing there, looking shocked. "Hey," he whispered. "I'm back." Hermione threw herself at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Did you get them?" she asked, into his ear. "Wouldn't know. It's still going on." But?" "I came back. Back for you." she pulled back from the hug, and he smiled stupidly. Her eyes were filled with shock. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too." she pulled Ron inside, and kissed him, as the door shut.


End file.
